1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hose connector primarily for use in connecting a hydraulic fluid supply hose to a vehicle brake actuator, such as a disc brake caliper.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Weight reduction is becoming an increasingly important factor in the design of brake calipers and, for this reason, attention is turning to the manufacture of calipers from aluminium. In addition, modern brake friction materials are tending to include larger proportions of metal than hitherto. Both of these designs tend to lead to an increase in the amount of heat conducted from the braking surface of the brake disc through the brake pad assembly and caliper body into the brake fluid, and this can, in turn, have a deleterious effect on the material, usually rubber, of the caliper fluid supply hose.